


Warming Up to You

by sweetspice



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspice/pseuds/sweetspice
Summary: Tori hears his classmates talk about a subject that gets him curious; Wataru offers himself to sate said curiosity.
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Himemiya Tori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Warming Up to You

Teens have lots of weird thoughts, and even weirder conversations, and although Tori is one himself, he wasn’t at all prepared for what he’d walk into when he came to class that morning.

Maybe he thought about it before, and he for certain was aware that people his age were already doing it, but getting into a talk of “who do you want to kiss” and “who have you already kissed” with his classmates was still hard. So he didn’t, and only sat down on his table as he listened to his classmates talk about their experiences until the teacher entered the room.

He continued thinking about it throughout the entire school day, the things he heard not leaving his mind even as he walked out of class on his way to afternoon dance practice.

When he opens the door to the room Wataru had reserved for them, he’s surprised to find his upperclassman isn’t there yet, a novel experience as he was usually present way before Tori, probably because he had so much free time from skipping class he didn’t have to wait until the end of his own to get there.

As he unzips his bag to take the practice uniform out, Tori’s mind is still distracted by the happening of earlier, “how do you even learn to kiss someone…” he allows himself to mutter his thoughts out loud, letting his guard down since he’s alone. Which is something he definitely shouldn’t have done, for a booming voice came right after he uttered his last word.

“Oh my! Princess, are you already at that age, after all?”

Tori screams in surprise as he turns around to look at the person who just said that, and even though he has no doubt who it came from, he wasn’t expecting _where_ it came from, Wataru currently half inside and outside the room through the window, his air balloon right outside clearly indicating the way he came to be there.

“Don’t scare me like that, long hair!” He complains loudly as Wataru finishes entering the room. “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Feigning ignorance isn’t one of Tori’s best skills, but he does so hoping that the subject would be dropped upon it.

But of course it doesn’t, that kind of thing never works with Wataru.

“Hmm~ but I _swear_ I just heard you mutter something about kisses, and I’m fairly confident in my hearing!” Is his response, coming closer to Tori. “As it happens, I can answer your question!”

Well, _that_ gets him interested. He finally turns fully around to stare at Wataru, slight curiosity in his eyes. “Not that I want to talk about it with you,” he denies, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “but go on.”

“You see, you just have to practice it!” Wataru’s voice is both boisterous and full of mystique as he says it, keeping Tori’s attention. “And seeing that we already have so many private practice sessions ourselves, all the little princess would have to do is ask for my help with this matter as well!”

“ _What!?_ ” Tori is nothing if not baffled at the suggestion, still, he can’t help the blush that rises from his neck to the tip of his ears, suddenly the distance between them feeling too small “And why would I want to kiss _you_ , long hair?”

“Oh, you wound me with those words!” As dramatic as ever, Wataru places one of his hands over his heart, “but you see, princess, who wouldn’t want to kiss yours truly?”

That obviously isn’t a question prompting an answer, so he just goes on as Tori stays quiet, no less red than some moments before. “Many different people were already charmed by these lips, as experienced as they are! Apart from the fact that I’m just _amazing_ at it-”

Wataru’s words are cut short by Tori pulling on his hair, tired of hearing him speak. _If he wants so badly to teach me, so be it_ , he thinks as he makes their mouths meet, his eyes already closed so he doesn’t see Wataru’s reaction as he does so.

It’s rough, the angle is all wrong and his inexperience is probably too clear at this moment, Tori realises. Should he open his mouth? He heard his classmates saying something about it. Turns out he doesn’t have the knowledge, skill, or courage for it at the moment, and his anger and flusteredness subsiding as time passes, he separates himself from Wataru. Finally opening his eyes, he takes the opportunity to look at his expression for the first time, and is surprised at what he finds.

Wataru looks absolutely baffled, his eyes wide open and his lips forming an O now that they’re not touching Tori’s anymore. It takes but a few seconds, however, for a smile to appear before he exclaims in his usual loud voice “ _Amazing_! To think you could surprise me like this, how incredible of you!” Tori screeches as those words are said and followed by Wataru pulling him into a hug with both his arms and his hair, which is slightly terrifying.

“However!” Wataru releases him just as quickly as he had grabbed him. “You still have much to learn, princess, so we might as well begin our lessons now.” He stops the weird movements of his hair as he gently touches Tori’s face, sliding a finger under his chin to guide his head upwards. Tori allows him to do so, for a reason he can’t quite explain, and soon enough their lips are touching again. 

It starts slow, just like it was probably supposed to be like the first time, small pecks that come and go as Wataru’s hand slides from his chin to the back. His fingers entangle with Tori’s pink strands and he applies just a bit more pressure, bringing them closer and opening his mouth with the skill to do so that Tori hadn’t on their first try. Wataru licks Tori’s lips, and although he’s already expecting it, he’s still taken aback by the gesture. He tries again, and this time Tori lets him, opening his mouth in return.

From there, he just melts. Wataru wasn’t lying when he bragged about himself earlier. Even if he had no one else to compare him to, Tori could tell that he was _good_ at it, and he himself was so incredibly the opposite. He loses track of time, and can’t tell if it’s been seconds, minutes or hours when they finally separate again, both of them breathless. 

“Well, that was a very successful first lesson, wouldn’t you say?” Wataru smiles, distancing himself to let Tori have more air to breathe. “Now get up, princess, time to start our idol practice, no time to rest, let’s make the most of today!”

  
Tori grumbles something along “he acts like it’s so natural” that he’s sure Wataru can’t hear this time, getting up to change his clothes for the hellish training session that is to come, ignoring the way his heart now beats just a little faster than usual when they work together, and the small expectations inside him about their next “ _practice_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Good news, I actually made a twitter account solely to talk about my writing and stuff, unrelated to my main account, so if you want to talk to me, just hit me up at @hiyusoP. Onto the actual fic notes:
> 
> I've actually had this written for way over a year now, but never actually posted it because I wanted to write a second (and possibly third) chapter. Seeing as that hasn't happened so far, I decided to just post this short thing in commemoration for Wataru's birthday and call it a day, maybe it'll finally make me write more for this. Who knows.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and happy birthday Wataru!


End file.
